Mating electrical connectors often are provided with latch-release mechanisms for holding the connectors in mated condition. The most common type of latching mechanism includes a pair of cantilevered spring arms projecting from one electrical connector for snapping into latched engagement with complementary latch means on a mating connector. The spring latch arms may be integrally molded with the housing of the connector, or the latch arms may be fabricated of spring metal material mounted to the outside of the connector housing. Of course, a variety of other latch-release mechanisms have been proposed and/or available.
One of the problems with latch-release mechanisms of the character described is that access must be had to the mated connectors in order to release the latching mechanism to unmate the connectors. Most often, the latch-release mechanisms are disposed on opposite sides of the connectors and, consequently, access must be had to the connectors from the sides thereof in order to release the latching mechanism. It might be proposed to locate the latching mechanisms on the top and bottom of the connectors, rather than the sides thereof, but access to the bottom of a pair of mating connectors often is unavailable. A single latch on either side or the top or bottom of a pair of mating connectors does not adequately mate the connectors.
An example of an environment wherein access to a pair of mating connectors is very limited, is in the field of power cables for interconnecting power lines between panels of a modular wall panel system. Such systems are used to divide a given area into distinct work stations. Most often, tracks are provided along the bottom edge of the wall panels, and power cables run in the tracks to supply power to the various work stations. Power lines usually run in the tracks of each respective panel, and power blocks or connectors are provided at opposite ends of the panels for interconnection. Obviously, with the tracks running along the bottom edges of the panels, access to the mated connectors from the bottom thereof is blocked by a floor structure. The wall panels, themselves, are relatively thin, and, consequently, access to the sides of a pair of mating connectors within the wall panels is limited or totally unavailable.
This invention is directed to solving the problems described above by providing a latch-release mechanism which is latched in response to movement of a pair of electrical connectors in a mating direction and which is released in a direction generally perpendicular to the mating direction.